Optoelectronic components comprise a semiconductor chip which can emit electromagnetic radiation. The semiconductor chip can be potted with a potting material to protect the semiconductor chip against harmful environmental influences such as water or oxygen, for example. The potting material can comprise silicone. Silicone is generally soft. This is disadvantageous in the further processing of the optoelectronic components. This is because a vacuum pipette in an automatic placement machine can grip a component having a soft silicone surface only poorly.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component and a method of producing such a component in which the optoelectronic component is protected toward the outside by a hard light-transmissive cover.